Changing Hearts
by Doomguard60
Summary: A story which follows the trials and tribulations of a shy girl's journey through university. Contains disturbing scenes. NaruHina relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Changing Hearts**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A story which follows the trials and tribulations of a shy girl's journey through university, hopefully you'll enjoy this story and let me know in a review whether I should continue.**

It was a Saturday afternoon in September; the weather was surprisingly pleasant, the sun shining with all its glory, not being obscured by clouds. The flowers were still in full bloom, expressing their magnificent variety of colours. Today was the day new students across the country were moving into their respective universities. For one Hinata Hyuga this was a very exciting yet nerve wracking day. She had worked incredibly hard to be able to attend The University of Konoha's Gifted. A prestigious school situated at the heart of the Leaf Village. Hinata was happy that all her hard work had paid off. She now hoped that life at university would change her very shy and reclusive disposition, which made her miss out on making any friends at her previous school. The only real relationship she had was with her family, especially her cousin Neji Hyuga with whom she respected and idolized. Neji was the exact opposite of Hinata personality wise. He was strong, confident incredibly intelligent and very outgoing. Hinata hoped one day that she would be the same. The only down fall of the legendary Neji was his attitude. He was very prideful of his life and boasted often to his cousin, expressing how hard work only gets you so far and that being born with such 'perfection' allows the true glory of life. Hinata always sighed when that exact sentence was constantly repeated to her every time they spoke. In fact it was being repeated right at that moment when Neji had helped move all of her belongings into the new halls that she would be living in for the next few years.

"Yes, I know Neji. Thanks." Hinata mumbled.

"Just to remind you, lest you forget." Neji said with pride.

"Okay. Well…umm, I'll ring you when you get back?" Hinata suggested.

"Yes you will. Enjoy yourself Hinata, but for god's sake please don't seclude yourself away from your flat mates." Neji scoffed.

Hinata was surprised at the tone, it was very informative of the usual calm and collective Neji. "I'll try my best."

"No. You will talk and make friends, because frankly your best isn't good enough." Neji said harshly.

"Oh…okay." Hinata looked down at her feet sadly.

"Good. Goodbye Hinata." Neji nodded to his cousin before getting into his rather expensive looking car and driving off. Hinata just stood there waving goodbye until Neji was gone. The girl then faced towards the entrance of the large building which housed her new home.

Walking back inside using a key card, she shut her room's door right behind her, out of habit. Looking around the small cosy room she smiled happily. Her bed was a comfortable looking double, which had elegant purple sheets and a tanned coloured quilt with images of small red clouds dotted around the large soft bedding.

She walked over to her desk which had her laptop placed neatly on top. Opening it she decided on looking over the universities details about campus. Being a Saturday she didn't expect many people to move in and stay around. That is until her door knocked.

Hinata turned sharply and faced the closed door. She let out a little gasp but then grabbed her mouth to silence herself. Confrontation was not her favourite activity. She felt her heart race when she heard a boy's voice call out. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Hinata kept very still, until eventually the person went away. This was silly, she was going to have to meet her flatmates eventually, why not do it when there seemed to be only one. She was however extremely shy around people, especially boys. She closed her laptop and snuck up towards her door quietly before listening to see if the person truly left. After about five minutes of listening she deemed it safe and opened her door. She then locked it behind her before making her way outside to look around campus.

As Hinata walked out she gasped when she noticed a group of boys chatting away outside the front entrance. She then stared at the floor, trying not to make eye contact as to avoid conversation. The boys gave the girl a quick glance before continuing their discussion of; introductions, the university and what course each of them were taking. Hinata picked up on the fact that one of them was doing the same course she was taking, being medical science. She gave the boys a quick glance to see what they looked like. One of them stuck out to her, a tall slightly tanned boy with spikey blond hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach but shook it off as she walked down the pavement towards the student union.

The union was a large two story building with a very old fashioned design with brick walls and old archaic doors. She pushed the front door open and walked in, instantly regretting the decision when she noticed that the room was full of new students all talking to each other about random things. Hinata was about to leave when she was greeted by a middle aged woman. "Hello there! I'm guessing you're a new student? Welcome to the university, I hope you settle in well! Please don't be shy, come join the others, everyone's just as nervous as you!" The woman beamed energetically as she led Hinata towards a nearby table with a few girls and boys looking around in amazement at the large common room. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Anko Mitarashi what's your name sweetheart?" The woman asked politely.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands before answering. "Hina…Hinata." The shy girl replied shyly.

"Well Hinata I hope you enjoy your stay and make tons of new friends!" Anko gave her an impossibly big smile before leaving Hinata standing there in front of the group of people at the table.

Hinata twitched as she noticed everyone was staring at her. Hinata looked down at her feet. The others seem to take it as a bow and nodded in reply. "Hey there, I'm Sakura what's your name?" A girl stood up with odd pink coloured hair.

"Hinata." She said quite confidently, only because she still had her head fixed to her shoes.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, come sit with us!" Sakura motioned for Hinata to sit next to her at the table. Everyone else were talking amongst themselves, giving Hinata a glance as she sat down.

"Don't be shy babe, we don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." A boy with a shade of blue hair teased which earned him a slap from another boy next to him.

"Pay no attention to Suigetsu here, he's an idiot. I'm Juugo by the way." Another boy with ginger hair introduced himself.

"_You totally want her pussy Juugo admit it._" Suigetsu jibed his friend.

"What! Shut up you moron." Juugo growled angrily.

Hinata was just going redder and redder from the comments. "Guys cut it out, she's nervous enough as it is." A girl with blonde hair which drooped down one side of her face beautifully spoke up. "Ino. Nice to meet you Hinata." She said coolly.

"Thanks…Nice to meet you all too…" Hinata said quietly.

Suddenly a woman's voice boomed out over the speakers above. Apparently this was a fresher's student meeting, welcoming everyone. "Good afternoon students. Welcome, to The University of Konoha's Gifted. I hope you've all enjoyed our spectacular student union and hope you make the most of your time here. Please respect the union as if it was your own home. Now let me introduce myself. I am the dean of the university Tsunade Sanin. Please call me Tsunade. I'm sure you've all met Anko Mitarashi, she is our student advisor and will help out with any problems you may have." The blonde woman boomed out in a commanding voice. Her breasts were quite large in size and very revealing, earning the attention of many of the student boys. Suigetsu let out a wolf whistle, causing a lot of people to laugh and gasp. Tsunade simply played it off with a smirk. "Well I hope you all succeed in your studies and we wish you all the best in life. Once again, welcome to the University!" Tsunade nodded before walking off stage.

"That was quick." Sakura said.

"That's what she said!" Suigetsu suddenly blurted out. Juugo punched him square in the cheek.

"Shut up you dumbass! You're not making a good impression!"

"Ow! Fuck Juugo, your punches are too hard." Suigetsu rubbed his cheek pitifully.

"So Hinata what course are you taking?" Ino asked, catching the shy girl off guard.

"Huh? Oh…Medical science…" Hinata mumbled.

"Medical science? Me and Sakura are doing that too!" Ino beamed.

"That's cool, you must have worked hard to study that here then?" Sakura suggested.

Hinata simply nodded slowly.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ino chuckled slightly.

Hinata just blushed at this. "Don't worry about it." Sakura reassured. "Say you want to grab lunch? I'm starving." Sakura asked whilst getting up.

"Are there any good places around?" Ino said following her friend.

"There's a student restaurant upstairs." Hinata said all of a sudden.

The girls looked at her blankly. "Really?"

"Well…yeah…I think so." Hinata replied shyly.

"Good call Hinata let's go."

* * *

The three of them made their way upstairs, through the union. The place was illusively enormous as they found themselves lost within minutes. "Oh hey look it's this way." Ino pointed out a sign showing the way.

They finally arrived at the place which was named Akimichi's Student Bar. "A bar?" Hinata said out loud.

"They probably do food as well don't worry. Let's order." Ino dragged the girls in and they found a table to sit at.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked.

"I don't mind, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Oh…whatever you're having." Hinata said averting her eyes.

"Mmkay." Sakura nodded and went order the food before swiftly coming back.

The afternoon went by, the food was quite delicious for a bar and the three of them talked about previous schools and events.

"Wow Hinata, sounds like you didn't enjoy school at all."

"Oh…no, it wasn't that bad, I just spent most of my time studying that's all." Hinata smiled a little bit.

"Hehe well just know we can be your friends." Sakura smiled genuinely and Ino nodded in agreement whilst sipping some water.

"Thanks." Hinata looked up at them with a smile.

"Hinata you need to show your face more. You have a pretty smile. Boys would love it!" Ino complimented.

Hinata went bright red at the thought of boys, causing the other two girls to laugh. Speaking of said problem, a slightly chubby looking man walked over to take away their plates. "Enjoy your meals ladies?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes thank you! Delicious." Sakura chirped.

"Good to know, looks like this place will be staying up after all." The man said out loud.

"It was meant to close?"

"Yeah apparently it wasn't…up to date enough for today's students. It's funny cos they don't say that about the union itself." The man chuckled.

"Well we love it here mister, we'll be regulars!" Ino smiled happily.

"Haha! Good good! Thanks girls, I'll see you around." The man left with a happy attitude.

"Thank you." Hinata called out as he left but it was unfortunately unheard.

"What a nice bloke." Sakura said as she got up.

"Should I ask him out for you?" Ino teased.

"No way! Screw you Ino!" Sakura twitched angrily.

"Just joking Sakura geez calm down!" Ino laughed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"We could look around campus?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Hinata agreed and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon surveying the beautiful sights of the campus. The sun started to set and they all ended up walking back up to the campus halls. Walking along they bumped into a student representative.

"Oh hey girls, you heading to the fresher's club night later? Here take a card." The woman handed the three girls a small card each. The card read 'Fresher's Welcome! Come to the FireDance club, located downstairs in the student union! Enjoy meeting new people whilst enjoying cheap drinks!' The student rep smiled at the girls before handing out more to other students passing by.

"FireDance? Okay sounds good!" Sakura nodded as she placed the card in her pocket.

"Are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Well duh! Fresher's night! We have to!" Ino practically shouted as if it was obvious.

Hinata felt really nervous, she had never gone out before, let alone clubbing. Also the fact she had never drunk alcohol in her life. The girls all walked up to the building Hinata was staying in.

"Oh? Are we all in the same building?" Ino laughed at this.

"That's convenient!" Sakura grinned as they all went in. Hinata being on the first floor tried to say goodbye.

"I'm on…this floor. So I'll see you later?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oh okay Hinata! Dress up nice okay?" Sakura said with a slightly demanding tone.

"Okay…" Hinata fumbled with her hands before turning around.

"Oh wait Hinata, do you want our phone numbers?" Ino asked.

"Ha I completely forgot about phones for a second then!" Sakura scoffed as she pulled out a fancy looking phone along with her blonde friend. Hinata got her simple phone out, she wasn't much for carrying an overly priced phone as she only really called her cousin. After exchanging numbers they all said goodbye and the two girls went upstairs while Hinata went into her flat. Upon opening her door she noticed two boys at the end of the corridor, by the communal kitchen. She gasped at this and tried to get into her room. Unluckily for her the two boys noticed her when she fumbled with her key card.

"Hello!" One of the boys said a little too excitedly. The pair of them walked up to Hinata and introduced themselves. "Hey so you live here as well then? I'm Kiba. This is Naruto." One of the boys with scruffy brown hair said whilst putting his hand out to shake with Hinata. The other boy, Naruto, was the one Hinata saw earlier with spikey blond hair, causing the shy girl to blush intensely as she shook hands with Kiba and then Naruto. "So have you moved in alright?" Kiba said awkwardly, not sure what to ask.

Hinata nodded. "How…how about you?" She asked shyly, not making eye contact.

"Yeah not too bad, I knocked earlier but I guess you were out?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Hinata gasped as she slightly nodded her head.

Naruto finally spoke up. "So are you guys going to this FireDance club thing tonight?" The blond had a slightly higher pitched voice than Kiba and with a lot more energy.

"Hell yeah man! Free drinks, how could I refuse?" Kiba laughed loudly.

"And you Hinata?" Naruto asked staring directly at her.

"Umm…I…Yes." Hinata fumbled her words nervously.

"Cool. Say have you guys seen the last person yet?" Naruto asked looking over at the other room which was closed and seemed to be vacant.

"Nope, probably not moved in yet. Hopefully we'll see them later. What time are you guys heading out to this club?" Kiba said looking at his watch. The time was currently 6pm and the doors were opening at 8pm for the club.

"Dunno, 8? Half 8?" Naruto said scratching his chin.

"Let's make it half 8. Do you guys want to pre drink here? I brought a crate of lager from home." Kiba had a smug grin on his face.

Naruto looked at him, mouth open in shock. "Kiba, you're my hero. Definite pre drinks!" Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. Hinata however wasn't too happy about the prospect of drinking.

"Umm do we have to…?" Hinata asked quietly but was completely ignored when Naruto and Kiba blurted out.

"Right! Pre drinks in the kitchen in an hour!" Kiba bellowed before making his way back to his room, which was at the far end of the corridor next to the kitchen. Naruto's room however, was the one next door to Hinata's.

"So…I'll guess we'll see you at 7?" Naruto asked kindly.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, loosing herself in his deep azure eyes. She nodded slowly while Naruto smiled and went back to his room, leaving Hinata standing there dumbly. After a while she snapped out of it and quickly entered her room, locking the door behind herself.

* * *

The time was approaching 7pm fast and Hinata felt her stomach rumble from hunger. Lunch was hours ago and to be honest it wasn't too filling as she only had a small sandwich. With a sigh she opened her door and made her way down to the kitchen area. Opening the door she was thankful that the boys weren't in there. She opened her fridge and fished out a pizza, something quick and filling was exactly what she needed right now. Turning the average looking oven on, she let it pre heat while she unwrapped the pizza from his box and placed it on a pizza tray. Placing the pizza safely in she decided to wait in the kitchen by sitting on the sofa that was in the corner of the spacious communal kitchen.

After about 20 minutes it was 6:50 and Hinata started to panic, fumbling with a plate and nearly burning herself as she tried to rush the pizza cutting. She held the plate and rushed out of the kitchen back to her room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she heard the next door's room open and Naruto shouted Kiba's name. Hinata sighed to herself before sitting down and enjoying her pizza.

As soon as she finished, her door knocked loudly. "Hey Hinata! Are you ready?" Kiba called out. Hinata disliked the loud obnoxious tone the boy had and was very against the idea of drinking with him. Naruto, however, she wouldn't mind drinking with. On that thought she got up and answered the door. Kiba stood there dressed in a dark brown shirt accompanied by a leather jacket and jeans. His expression was a mix of disappointment and shock as he looked Hinata up and down. Hinata realized she was still wearing the casual clothes that she had put on that very morning; a tanned jacket with short navy jeans. "Clearly not. Well you can have a quick drink with us before you get ready!" Kiba flared a toothy grin.

Hinata just mumbled quietly. "Give me a minute."

Kiba nodded, more to himself than Hinata as he made his way to the kitchen. Hinata looked at the dirty pizza plate, stained with tomato sauce and a few crusts leftover. She had to go into the kitchen anyway, as she was not one who kept a filthy room. With a sigh she picked up the plate and walked down the corridor towards the kitchen.

As soon as she opened the door Kiba was already downing a can of lager whilst Naruto chanted "Chug!"

Hinata gave a confused expression before washing up her plate. Kiba crushed the can and placed it down on the kitchen table. "Okay Naruto. Your turn!" Kiba grinned proudly.

Naruto smirked as he opened a can of lager out of the crate, which to Hinata's surprise contained a lot more than she expected. Kiba did the same chant as Naruto downed the alcohol, although not as quickly as Kiba had. Naruto's face went red with the buzz; it was obvious he wasn't that great at drinking quickly. With that Kiba laughed loudly before grabbing another can to drink. Naruto finally noticed Hinata had come in and he gave her a kind smile. "Hey Hinata. Are you going out like that?" Naruto said with a sad tone.

"That's what I said!" Kiba declared. "Hinata, you want a drink? Is lager alright?" Kiba asked although he had pretty much forced the can into the girl's hands.

"Umm, well I…" Hinata fumbled her words.

"Of course it is! Come on let's all drink together. Cheers!" Kiba said with energy as he raised his can in a sloppy manner.

Naruto sighed with a quirky smile as he did the same. Hinata however was still looking at the can with curiosity. Naruto saw this as he grabbed her by the wrist and raised it for her, clinging all 3 cans together, they began to drink. Hinata froze at the touch but then started to sip at the drink. It wasn't the best tasting drink going, but it was bearable in short bursts.

Hinata kept sipping at it casually from time to time while the pair of boys discussed the club they were going to later. Suddenly Hinata felt her phone ring in her pocket. It was Ino. Hinata walked away from the boys to talk. "Hey Hinata! It's Ino! Just wondering if you're ready yet?" Ino asked with a slight anxious tone.

"Umm…well not quite. My flat mates are pre-drinking." Hinata said quietly.

"Pre-drinking? SO you've got boys there! Are they cute? Hot? Come on!" Ino asked questions which made Hinata blush.

"Yes two boys. I…guess, so…" Hinata glanced back at the boys who were still in deep conversation.

"Two…aww looks like Sakura's going to have to miss out." Ino giggled whilst Hinata could hear Sakura in the background complaining. "Right Hinata we'll be down in a bit! Let us in!" Ino said quickly.

"But Ino!" Hinata tried to halt the girl but it was already too late. With a great sigh she walked back up to Naruto and Kiba, taking her drink.

"Who's Ino?" Kiba asked with a sly grin on his face.

"My friend. She's coming down here, with another friend. If…you don't mind?" Hinata said, feeling her cheeks burn hotter as she was the attention of both boys, especially Kiba who's grin was growing impossibly big at the notion of more girls.

"Of course we don't! Get a proper party down here!" Kiba cheered, which apparently was a sign to down his drink. Naruto however was sitting awkwardly quiet, although he kept a keen smile on his face.

"Thanks for the drink Kiba…I'm going to get ready. I'll see you guys in a bit." Hinata said shyly before walking back to her room.

"Don't be too long!" Kiba said happily before proceeding onto his third can.

"Slow down Kiba! You'll be way too drunk to even get into the club!" Naruto nudged his friend.

"Naah…unlike you I'm not a lightweight!" Kiba smirked cheekily, earning him a punch from the blond.

* * *

Hinata had closed the door behind her and placed the drink down on the desk. She quickly got undressed and jumped into the en-suite shower. Turning it on, she shrieked at how cold it was. Pressing against the wall of the elegant white coloured shower, she avoided the stream of cold water until it turned into a comfortable heat. Easing back into it steadily she let off an exhale of delight at the now magnificent downpour of exhilarating hot water.

Although this was nice, she couldn't waste time as Ino and Sakura would be arriving soon. Finishing by washing her hair thoroughly, she stepped out of the shower after turning off the tap. Her hair was very long as it drooped down her slim pale body. The dark black hair was soaking and clung to her skin as she reached around for a towel, her eyes shut tightly to avoid the irritating hair wash. Eventually finding a soft towel, she quickly dried away her tears and looked at herself in the nearby mirror. Her pale expression said volumes of how she felt about going out tonight, possibly getting drunk and god knows what else. Also the fact that she rarely dressed up nice for anything, the last time she did was for a family friend's wedding. On that note she gasped as she suddenly thought of Neji. She was meant to ring him, the boy would have got back by now. In a flash she dried her whole body but leaving her hair moderately wet. Opening her wardrobe she flicked through her favourite dresses before deciding on a dark purple one which wasn't too revealing but it left a lot to the imagination. With a smile she threw the garment on and went to check herself in the mirror. She gasped when her hair was still dripping and had decided to drip onto the dress. Rushing back to the bathroom she grabbed the towel again and wrapped it round her head, anxiously looking for her hair dryer. "Didn't I bring it here? Dammit" Hinata cursed under her breath. She gave up her futile searching and decided to put some mascara on. That was usually all the make-up she would do, but even then she was pushing it. She was never really a fan of all this dressing up and caking herself in make-up like most of the school girls used to do, this probably being the reason she didn't make many friends in school. Hinata did not want to mess this up though however as Ino and Sakura were really kind friends, so she stomached putting on some dark eyeliner which complimented her appearance well. Pleased with how she looked she removed the towel leaving her hair in a hime-style cut. She stared blankly at herself, she never thought she'd look that pretty. With a content smile she went back into the room and texted Ino asking if they were ready yet. In a short time the reply back was a simple, 'we're outside' from her blonde friend. Hinata noticed that her drink was still resting on her desk. With a quick sip she decided to pour out the rest into the toilet. She didn't want to be drunk right now. Opening the door she walked out towards the exit to her flat. The door had a hole to look through to see guests and of course Sakura and Ino were standing just outside, chatting and squealing over their 'cute' dresses. Hinata opened the door and was met by a shock gasp from the pair.

"Hinata! You look…! Wow!" The girls said in unison looking the nervous blushing girl up and down.

"T…thanks." Hinata said shyly before moving aside to let the girls in.

"So is that your room?" Sakura pointed towards the open door in which Hinata nodded in reply.

"And where are these two boys?" Ino quickly inquired.

"In the kitchen down the corridor." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata you need to learn to speak up! We can barely hear you sometimes." Sakura teased as the three of them walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized with a slightly higher volume.

Suddenly the two girls stopped leaving Hinata standing by the kitchen door looking at them. "What?" Hinata asked, slightly worried.

"You have to go in first we don't know them yet." Ino said as if it was obvious.

"What? I can't go in first looking like…" Hinata felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you!" Sakura smiled genuinely as she walked up behind Hinata giving her a gentle push. Hinata sighed as she opened the door, with the girls right behind her as promised. Hinata met eyes with Naruto straight away and couldn't find words to say. Luckily or unluckily it could be argued Kiba spoke up in a slurred tone. "HEY HINATA! Are these your friends?"

Hinata broke from the stare and answered Kiba with a silent yes. "Kiba, N…Naruto this is Ino and Sakura." Hinata turned to the girls who made themselves prominent by walking in plain view. Kiba's jaw practically dropped when he saw the two attractive girls, Naruto however was too busy focused on Hinata's cute appearance which made the shy girl go even more crimson than she already was.

Ino gave the boys a look up and down and frankly wasn't really impressed. Sakura however found herself in the same situation as Kiba whilst she stared lovingly at Naruto, who was sitting calmly on his chair.

"So, you girls fancy a drink?" Kiba asked with a smirk handing out three cans to the girls. Sakura took it and quickly started drinking before sitting down right next to Naruto. Hinata looked at Sakura and sighed at how forward she was being, the girl then thought at how Naruto wouldn't ever like a quiet girl like her, Sakura would probably be better for him. With that thought in mind she sat down at the kitchen table with the others along with Ino who sat with Hinata.

"So boys I hear you're going to this club tonight?" Ino asked with a slight unenthusiastic tone.

Kiba found himself hanging onto every word of the blonde girl. "Oh yeah totally, sounds pretty sweet. I decided we'd do a bit of pre drinking first though, make the night…interesting." Kiba emphasised the word.

"Fair enough. So Kiba, how are you going to do that?" Ino smirked at the boy, making him slightly blush. He quickly regained his composure however and pulled out a pack of cards and spread them round in a circle.

"Familiar with ring of fire?" Kiba grinned slyly.

Hinata had never heard of such a thing although the others all murmured in agreement. "Good that'll make things easier. Who wants to start?" Kiba said whilst placing a pint glass in the middle of the circle.

"Kinda of boring, considering the fact that all I see is lager." Ino scoffed.

"Good eye Ino but…" Kiba stood up and opened the fridge, revealing a large part of the space filled with spirits and other alcoholic beverages.

Everyone stared at the fridge with great interest, whereas Kiba just stood there with the smuggest grin on his face. "Okay Kiba, game on." Ino stood up to grab a can of cider.

"Kiba did you bring anything but alcohol to Uni?" Naruto laughed nervously, slightly worried at his ever increasing alcoholic flatmate.

"What else DO you need?" Kiba laughed heartily as he took a big swig of his umpteenth can. Hinata took notice of difference between the two boys, Naruto seemed very calm and collected whereas Kiba was close to being extremely intoxicated.

After everyone settled down they began the game, with Kiba being the first to start, he picked up a card. Revealing a number 8 Kiba grinned cheekily and pointed at Ino. "Mate! Drink up Ino!" Kiba clearly picking the person he wanted drunk most. Ino simply followed suit with no change of expression, like she was drinking water.

It was Ino's turn now, picking up a two she laughed slightly. "Sakura, drink up!" Sakura wasn't really paying attention as she was all eyes on Naruto. She sighed loudly, "fine", she agreed and took a swig. Hinata throughout all this was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Hinata it's your go, pick up a card!" Ino said excitedly.

Hinata looked at the card and spoke out the number. "Four?"

"WHORES! DRINK!" Kiba blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said, taking the remark as an insult, when in fact it was actually the card rule. Sakura and Ino took a swig of their drinks, Hinata however hadn't even opened her can. With a sad exhale she drank a small amount, her face clenched with disgust. Now it was Sakura's turn, the pink haired girl wasn't really that interested in playing so she decided to not play anymore. Naruto however took every chance to get away from talking with the annoying girl and picked up a card. Revealing the ace everyone but Hinata let out a moan of annoyance.

"Great, waterfall. Nice one Naruto." Kiba groaned raising his can.

"Ino? What's waterfall?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, you've got to keep drinking until the person to your right stops drinking, so when I stop you can stop." Ino smiled. "Don't worry I'll stop as soon as fang boy here stops, just try to hold out." Ino said, implying Kiba who surprisingly sported an overbite of his canines.

"Okay are we ready? Go!" Naruto jeered as he began the game by drinking his beer. Everyone followed suit, apart from Sakura, who just watched Naruto attentively. Hinata felt her eyes swell up from the continuous drinking until finally Naruto stopped causing Kiba and Ino to both stop in unison allowing Hinata to stop as well.

The game lasted for a good half an hour, with more incredibly strange rules which seemed to be made up on the spot from Hinata's perspective. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall, alerting everyone that it was 8pm. Hinata started to feel the buzz from the drink as she was slightly lightheaded. Sakura was practically sober, only drinking now and again. Naruto was also seemingly sober but you could tell he was starting to get drunk from the way he was slightly swaying. Ino and Kiba however won the contest of being the most drunk as they were practically holding onto each other to stand up. "TO THE CLUB!" Kiba declared proudly. Ino gave a playful push.

"Come on then, see if you can handle any more you pussy." Ino slurred, causing Sakura to laugh loudly.

* * *

They all set out. Walking out into the darkened night, Hinata couldn't believe how quickly the evening had settled in. The cold breezy air helped cool down the heat emanating from her head thanks to the alcohol. Somehow she found herself walking ahead of the group, with Ino and Kiba walking along talking whilst Naruto and Sakura were walking along with Sakura completely dominating the conversation. Naruto looked up at Hinata, with a face saying 'help me!' Hinata smiled kindly at this and casually moved back in front of Sakura. "Hey Hinata what's up?" The girl asked.

Hinata moved to the side of the girl and tried to edge her away slightly from Naruto. "What, what do you think this club will be like?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I dunno, hopefully full of hot guys for you to get with! Plus plenty of cheap drink I hope!" Sakura smirked.

Hinata went completely red at the thought, even the cold wind couldn't tide over the embarrassment she felt at that point. Sakura suddenly turned around to face Kiba and Ino. "Hey lovebirds get a room!" Sakura jeered.

Kiba grinned whilst Ino shot back a scowl. Naruto was being quite quiet throughout the walk which Hinata found odd as he seemed like an energetic sort of boy.

They arrived at the front of student union and walked inside, they were quickly met by a full room of students waiting for the doors to open for the club. It was meant to open at 8 but it was getting on to 8:15 now, causing most of the students to complain. "Ugh come on I want to get drunk!" Were most of the remarks made until finally the doors opened, with a few bouncers outside to check if people were students of that University. After getting checked they all walked into the darkened room, the music started to pick up into a deep techno beat. Lights flashed bright and infrequent, it had a real club feel to it. Hinata was bedazzled by the scene whereas the others were already ordering at the crowded bar, a lot of students wanted to get their fresher's week started right here and now. Hinata walked over behind Naruto who turned around and handed the girl a shot.

"For you my darling." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata gave a faint smile before drinking the foul liquid with the blond boy. "Thanks…" Hinata said, but it was unheard thanks to the blasting rave music. Ino and Kiba had already had their shots and Ino pulled the brunette with her onto the dance floor. Hinata watched on as many students started to get a little touchy feely with each other. Kiba and Ino were practically doing it on the dance floor now, causing a lot of whoops and hollers from nearby boys. Sakura was still trying to get a drink and Hinata was about to go talk to her when she felt her ass get pinched. She spun around frantically to see a boy with a cheeky grin on his face. Hinata went red and made her away towards a bathroom. Walking in she exhaled deeply, thankful that there wasn't anyone in there. She went to wash her face but was shocked when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Looking at the caller ID she froze when it read Neji. She picked it up and waited for Neji to speak.

"Hinata? Why didn't you call me? Is everything alright?" Neji said in a stern but comforting tone.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy making friends like you told me to." Hinata said a little sharply.

There was a pause. "…Okay, that's good! What are you doing now? Is that music?" Neji said slightly worried.

"I'm in the student club. I'm here with my friends."

"Oh? Really? Umm…well don't drink too much and don't be stupid tonight Hinata." Neji spoke in such a tone that it reminded her of her father.

"Okay Neji, I'll speak to you tomorrow…" Hinata mumbled.

"Yes you will. Goodbye Hinata."

"Bye." The phone cut out. Hinata sighed to herself before walking back outside into the club.

Hinata noticed now that Ino was talking to Sakura in the corner whilst Naruto was laughing with Kiba, the brunette rubbing his cheek sadly. Hinata walked over to the two girls. "What happened?"

"Kiba tried to fucking kiss me! So I gave him a slap. Sheesh, I'm not that easy." Ino growled. Sakura just smirked.

"Come on he isn't that bad! If it was Naruto I'd totally let him kiss me!" Sakura boasted.

"So you like Naruto eh? To be honest they're both idiots in my opinion. Hinata, do you like them?" Ino suddenly asked.

Hinata began to stutter. "Well I…erm…well they're okay…I guess? Naruto is quite…nice." Hinata mumbled.

Ino gave Sakura a pointed look. "So no one wants to get with Kiba? Poor guy."

"Kiba's too annoying, Naruto's just hot!" Sakura grinned. Hinata looked at her shoes, quite irritated by the way Sakura was describing Naruto.

"So what's the plan then? Are you going to get drunk girls?" Ino asked, somehow managing to gain a drink out of nowhere. Sakura was already drinking through a mixed shot glass, whereas Hinata had nothing.

"Yeah I think I'll start drinking properly now. What do you girls want? My treat!" Sakura smiled kindly.

"Something that tastes okay." Hinata said.

Both Ino and Sakura looked at her. "Alcohol isn't meant to be great, it just gets you drunk enough so you don't mind the taste!" Ino laughed.

Sakura got the three drinks of apple cider. "You might like this Hinata." The girl said as she handed Hinata the glass of amber coloured drink. Hinata sniffed it at first before sipping at it. Pleased with the sweet taste she started to drink it all at once.

"Woah slow down Hinata! Cider is quite strong without you downing it!" Sakura chuckled as she patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hey girls, wanna dance?" A group of boys came up to them, the boy asking the question had a very pale and dull expression, yet it seemed attractive. The other two boys looked oddly familiar.

"Hey don't we know you?" Ino asked.

"Oh hey it's you guys from earlier! Sakura and Ino right? And…Hinata?" The blue haired boy grinned with pearly white teeth.

"Suigetsu and Juugo, didn't think we'd see you here. Yeah come on let's dance pretty boy!" Ino smirked grabbing Suigetsu by the arm, whilst Juugo followed. Sakura and Hinata walked with the pale faced boy up with the others.

Meanwhile Kiba and Naruto were a few metres away and had noticed the girls dancing with some boys. "Nice one Naruto! They're getting with those assholes!"

"How the hell is this, my fault Kiba?" Naruto glared at the boy.

"Dunno but come on let's go win them back!" Kiba said overexcitedly, causing Naruto to sigh with effort.

Suigetsu and Ino were dancing awfully close, Hinata started to think Ino was one of those girls. Sakura was doing the same with the pale boy however, leaving Hinata and Juugo standing there awkwardly.

"I don't really dance." Juugo said.

"Me neither." Hinata sighed.

"Want to get a drink?" Juugo asked shyly.

"S…Sure." Hinata replied as she followed the ginger haired boy to the bar.

Juugo pushed his way through, he seemed to be quite strong as people were practically flying away as he moved his arms about, Hinata followed closely behind but accidently bumped into him when he stopped. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." Juugo said nicely before turning round to face the girl, giving her a quick glance up and down while she wasn't looking.

"So having…fun?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Umm…I guess. It's not my sort of thing. How about you?"

"Not really, I don't usually do this." Hinata said shyly. Juugo handed her a shot. Hinata looked at it with disgust.

"Cheers." Juugo said with a monotone voice. They both drank it, Juugo not really reacting whereas Hinata grimaced violently.

"Ugh…Wow!" She suddenly felt herself burst with energy from the drink.

"There's the energy drink. Hopefully you'll enjoy yourself now." Juugo smiled.

With new found confidence Hinata grabbed Juugo and led him to the dance floor with the others. Ino was now hugging Suigetsu, unable to stand up thanks to her state of drunkenness and the fact she was extremely warn out from dancing. Juugo gave Suigetsu a wink, who had shot back the same. Sakura and the boy weren't really dancing anymore and were just talking while Sakura tried to get herself more drunk. Hinata noticed Naruto and Kiba walking over, she smiled and began to dance with Juugo, who just stood there awkwardly, shuffling slightly to the beat. Kiba and Naruto gave the three girls a blank stare, before sighing between themselves.

"Now what Naruto?" Kiba pouted.

"I dunno bro. I'm sure there's other girls."

"Of course! Here's some now. Hey ladies want to dance?" Kiba tried not to slur but it wasn't working.

Two girls stood there, one with bright blonde hair which fell down in two pony tails, while the other had a slightly darker blonde hair which was gathered up into four knots at the back. "Sure thing cutey pie!" The bright blonde giggled as she grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and started grinding with him. Naruto just looked at the other girl, she had a cold look to her face.

"Dance?"

"If we must." She muttered as she reluctantly began swaying to the music.

"What's your name?"

"Temari. You?"

"Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto held out his hand with a polite manner.

"Cut the bullshit, come with me." Temari scowled and grabbed him, before leading him to a less populated corner of the room.

"What the?" Naruto said before he taken fully by a firm kiss. His eyes widened, who was this girl and why so sudden. He gently pushed off. "What are you doing?"

"Saving time, you know you want it to lead to this, I'm just saving the introductions and the getting to know you crap. You don't plan on being my boyfriend so we might as well get it over and done with. You got a condom right?" Temari said all too fast.

"Woah what the fuck? No, sheesh." Naruto dismissed himself from the strange situation. Temari stood there with an angered expression before finding some other boy to please. Naruto looked up at Kiba who seemed to be having a lot more relaxed moment with his girl. He then looked at Hinata who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Hinata caught Naruto in the corner of her eye, she noticed him staring at her. She suddenly lost track when she was embraced into a tight hug from Juugo. "_Do you want to go someplace quiet?_" The boy whispered weirdly.

"Umm what?"

"Come on, let's get out of here, we both don't like it here." Juugo insisted as he led the girl out of the union. It took her a good minute to realize they had made out into the cold air and round a corner. Juugo pressed her against a wall hard and started to kiss her neck. Hinata felt her whole body shudder, she started to breathe heavy. _What is happening?_ She thought which each touch from the boys lips upon her skin. She was letting a boy touch her and kiss her. She would never talk to a boy let alone this. It was all too much she wanted to escape. Hinata tried to move out of the boys grasp but she gasped when Juugo slammed his fist into the wall next to her face. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Juugo? I don't want this…let me go." Hinata pushed the boy but he didn't budge. With a devious smirk Juugo grabbed the girl by the arms and threw her against the other wall, causing Hinata to yelp in pain. She collapsed to the floor and looked up, with tears in her eyes. "Juugo what are you doing?" Hinata sobbed quietly. The mad boy didn't listen though as he grabbed the dress and started to rip at it, revealing Hinata's busty breasts. Juugo licked his lips and knelt down before he started to bite around the large mounds. Hinata started to scream with pain, her whole body tensed up with adrenaline. _Is this rape?_ Her mind went through several emotions which she had never experienced before.

After a while Juugo started to rub against his groin, pleasuring himself with this sick torture. Hinata tried to flee but was quickly grabbed and slammed down onto the floor. He then slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red bruise on her cheek. The tears started to flow which only furthered the boys lust. Pulling the dress up he started to violently scratch his fingers on Hinata's back. "OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!" Hinata screamed, she never realized her voice could go that high in volume. She felt her mouth get clamped down by the boys large hand.

"Shut up you bitch, you don't want to spoil our fun now do you?" Juugo said menacingly. It didn't sound like Juugo at all, like a split personality had overtaken him.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" A voice called from the shadows of the alleyway.

Juugo raised his head slightly before feeling a full force punch nail him in the face. He tumbled to the ground. Blood trickled from his nose. Naruto stood over him, fists raised. "Naruto? Fuck." Juugo shook his head and stood up. He looked at Hinata and his eyes suddenly widened. Naruto prepared himself but was shocked when the boy ran off like a frightened rat. Naruto exhaled before turning his attention to Hinata.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" The blond held Hinata.

Her face was blank. "Naruto…"

"I'm sorry I let this happen." Naruto said sadly. "Let's get you back home."

"Home…home…" Hinata muttered, full of fear.

Naruto picked the girl up and pieced together what was left of her dress and made her look presentable before carrying her back to the flat.

* * *

Hinata had blacked out from the journey and awoke to find herself in bed, with a faint light shining above her. She sat up to look around, her vision was slightly blurred from the light. Hinata rubbed her eyes and noticed Naruto was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Naruto?" Hinata called out weakly.

Naruto shot around at the sound and stared directly at Hinata. "Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I think so…what…where am I?" Hinata said still feeling slightly disorientated.

"Your room. I brought you back here." Naruto said looking away sadly.

"What…happened?" Hinata tried to remember but her mind was foggy.

Naruto kept quiet.

Hinata relaxed a bit and let her head fall back onto her pillow. Her eyes wavering, she couldn't help but fall back asleep. Naruto looked at her before getting up to leave. "Goodnight Hinata." Naruto whispered as he turned the light off and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

The morning arrived, sunlight seeped through the blinds of the window. With a loud yawn Hinata sat up. She stretched her arms out lazily before rubbing her eyes awake. Last night was a complete blur to her, all she could remember was seeing Naruto in her room. She smiled inwardly at the thought whilst she exited her bed to have a shower.

After spending a good long time in the incredibly luxurious shower, Hinata dressed herself into a very casual purple t-shirt and navy blue jeans. She searched under her bed and pulled out a fluffy pair of black slippers which made her sigh with content when she slipped them on.

Looking at the clock she was happy to find it wasn't too late in the day, in which she decided to go make breakfast for herself in the kitchen. Opening her mini fridge she took out some butter and bread before hobbling down the corridor to the kitchen. After struggling with the door she entered, exhaling with irritation to find that the drinks from last night were still littered across the table. One can on the verge of rolling off the counter. She placed her food down next to the toaster and decided to shift some of the cans out of the way so she could make herself some toast.

She jumped twice from surprise as the toast popped up and when the door opened as well. A laugh from Kiba was heard as she did this comical movement. "Morning Hinata." The boy said with a gloating tone.

"M…Morning Kiba." Hinata replied, trying to regain her composure, while putting the finishing touches on her toast.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Kiba asked, opening the fridge so he could drink directly from his milk carton.

"I'm not sure, I can't really remember what happened." Hinata said with a faint laugh.

Kiba just laughed as he sat down on the couch in the corner of the room, milk in hand. Hinata picked up her toast and placed it on a plate. She felt inclined to stay in the kitchen as Kiba was there, but she didn't really want to talk right now.

"So Hinata have you seen Naruto at all this morning?" Kiba said, keeping his focus on his drink.

Hinata paused from eating. "N…No." She stuttered, still not confident in speaking with the brunette quite yet.

With that the door opened, Naruto walking in with a very exhausted look on his face. His usual hair which beamed with life was now tired and withering, drooping down his face. He looked at Kiba and then Hinata. With a yawn he gave everyone a wave. "Morning."

Hinata watched him move over to the fridge, pull out some orange juice before finally pouring himself a glass and sitting down at the kitchen table next to Hinata. "Morning mate. Looks like someone slept rough!" Kiba jeered, still drinking his seemingly endless supply of milk.

"Ehh…I guess." Naruto said with a smile. "How was last night for you?"

Kiba smirked. "EPIC! That Naruko girl is something else…" Kiba trailed off with a perverted grin.

"Naruko? Oddly similar name." Naruto shrugged.

"She kinda did resemble you a bit, not to be weird, but she was damn hot!" Kiba blurted out, almost spilling his milk everywhere.

"Okay…" Naruto said awkwardly, sipping steadily at his drink. Hinata was just idly finishing off her toast, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah I totally nailed her." Kiba said proudly, not caring that there was a girl in the room.

"Nice Kiba…Hope you feel great." Naruto said sarcastically.

Hinata choked slightly at Kiba's remark. She went bright red as it drew the boy's attention on her as she coughed quietly. "She was awesome man, knew exactly how to please me. Beats the girls I banged in school." Kiba grinned smugly, earning him a glare from Naruto who was getting embarrassed by the topic of conversation almost as much as Hinata. Hinata stood up and went to wash up her dishes. "So what's the plan for today then? Are we going to drink again tonight? I think there's another club event at the Student Union." Kiba said energetically, standing up to put his finally empty milk carton in the communal recycling bin.

Hinata spoke up with no warning. "I start lectures tomorrow…"

"Yeah me too…" Naruto said quickly.

"You actually plan on going to your first lectures? IT'S FRESHERS WEEK! You're meant to go nuts!" Kiba practically yelled, causing the other two to flinch.

"I do actually Kiba, I want to get something out of my course." Naruto said sharply with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing course wise anyway? Never got round to asking you." Kiba suddenly asked, somewhat ignoring Naruto's comment.

Hinata let Naruto say first. "Medical Science."

Hinata froze at the comment. Naruto was on the same course as her? "Medical Science" She repeated.

Naruto gave the girl an impressed glance, before turning back to Kiba. "And you?"

"Well you two are a bunch nerds aren't ya?" Kiba laughed. "I'm doing business init."

"Well aren't you intelligent." Naruto said slyly.

"Meh I got in, that's all that matters and I totally got laid last night so ha!" Kiba snorted smugly, although Naruto wasn't really impressed.

"Okay whatever." Naruto muttered as he got up to leave. Hinata stood up quickly so he could leave with him. Kiba was left standing in the kitchen with a silly smirk on his face.

Naruto hadn't noticed Hinata had followed him out as they made their way down the corridor to their rooms. Hinata really wanted to say something but she was way too nervous so she just ended up going into her room, closing the door behind her. With a loud angry sigh she went fell face first down onto her bed, smothering her face with her pillow. "Why?" Her voice muffled, she just lay there for a while.

**There it is! Changing Hearts! I really hoped you liked this story, I loved writing it. Now…should I continue this? If you didn't like it I won't put you through this crap ;p but if YOU DID LIKE IT, then I'll continue it into a full fledged story like calm steps. Please review I want to know if my writing for Hinata was good, as she is one of my favourite characters in the Naruto universe ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changing Hearts**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A story which follows the trials and tribulations of a shy girl's journey through university, hopefully you'll enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Juugo? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"What?"

Silence.

"Juugo!"

"I'm sorry."

Hinata jumped awake from her vivid dream. She was cold, even though the radiator was on and she was wrapped up in her blankets. Her eyes twitched, trying to comprehend the light. It was still day light but the sun was setting gradually. The girl sat up and looked around before picking up her phone. It was half 6pm. She shivered uncontrollably, running to her en-suite she turned on the shower and waited for the heat to produce. She jumped out of the loose pyjamas she had been wearing and hopped in, sighing with relief as the luxurious warmth enveloped her. After a long drawn out soak she was content with her temperature now and stepped out. As she wrapped herself in a towel she heard her door knock. Without thinking she opened it slightly. Cursing herself as Naruto stood there with an embarrassed expression. Hinata went bright red and closed the door.

"Hinata? Sorry! I uhh…can we talk? When you get changed!" Naruto quickly said from behind the door.

Hinata had her back against the door and was breathing heavily. She had no trouble in being cold now as she was flushing from the embarrassment. "A…alright." She replied nervously. She dried herself quickly not bothering with her hair, leaving it quite damp and messy. Putting on a t-shirt and some navy coloured cut offs she opened the door again. Naruto was resting against the nearby wall with his arms folded. He looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Hey." Naruto simply said.

"H…Hi. What do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked standing in the doorway.

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Umm…well are you okay?"

Hinata gave the boy a confused look. "Yeah…fine…why?"

"Are you sure? Last night was pretty rough…" Naruto said awkwardly.

Hinata looked away. "I'm fine…really."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Naruto said sadly.

"Why are you being so nice?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"What? I umm…er…sorry." Naruto said nervously before walking away.

_Is he more nervous than me? _Hinata thought. "N…Naruto?"

Naruto turned to look at her.

"What…what are you…I mean…Are you doing anything tonight?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto's expression flashed with a smile. "Nothing really."

_Come on Hinata you've got this far!_ Hinata was having a mental battle. Was she about to ask a boy out? "Do you want to…go out? I MEAN! Umm oh I'm sorry!" Hinata fumbled her words and turned bright red.

Naruto smiled. "Calm down Hinata's it is okay!" He laughed slightly. "Yeah sure we could go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Okay…sure!" Hinata stood there.

"Umm…do you want to go now?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh! Alright!" She was expressing extreme nervousness over something as harmless as a walk. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER HINATA!_ She screamed internally. "Let me put my shoes on." Hinata smiled faintly as she went back into her room.

"Yeah me too." Naruto chuckled as he rushed back to his own room.

Hinata slipped on her black trainers. She wasn't one for high heels and the like. She closed the door behind herself and turned around, getting startled when Kiba appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Hinata! Where you going? Some club I haven't heard about?" Kiba asked with a disappointed pout.

"Kiba…No I'm…" Hinata mumbled while Naruto joined them.

"Oh I see…you two are on a date!" Kiba jeered.

Hinata went bright red. "No we're not! We're just going for a walk. Calm down Kiba jeez." Naruto shot back defensively.

Kiba grinned slyly. "So you two aren't going out? Oh that's too bad, you make a cute couple." Kiba nudged Naruto playfully.

Hinata felt like she was going to pass out. "Shut up Kiba. Come on Hinata…" Naruto said quickly leading the girl out the door of the halls.

* * *

Once outside they walked down to the student union. A few students were outside chatting to each other, they glanced at Naruto and Hinata before returning to their own conversations. "So Hinata, you're doing medical science?" Naruto started the conversation.

"Yep."

"Don't you find it difficult?"

"Yeah…but I worked really hard to get here, I think it'll be worth it." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah same here. I couldn't really decide what I wanted to do in school. How did you decide?"

"Oh? I just really enjoy the topic." Hinata replied.

Naruto laughed. "No seriously?"

"I am being serious!" Hinata giggled slightly.

"Wow…" Naruto teased.

"Shut up, how did you decide then?" Hinata asked as they both continued their stroll around campus.

"Me? Well…I want to…save lives." Naruto said sadly.

Hinata noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine." He sighed. "It's just… my mum and dad died when I was young. Cancer…"

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Hinata looked down.

"It's okay. I've learnt to deal with it. But yeah, I'd like to think they'd want me doing something productive and helpful. So I decided on medical science, so I can learn more and then maybe help other families you know?" Naruto smiled.

"That's very noble." Hinata said kindly.

"Heh…I guess. Never thought I'd say this but. I can't wait to get started tomorrow haha." Naruto grinned causing Hinata to smile as well at this. Naruto's simple positive attitude from his seemingly bleak life cheered her up and made her happy.

Focusing purely on each other's company they didn't realize that they were walking into a library which was oddly open at this hour. "Good evening you two. I assume you're both freshers?" The librarian greeted the pair happily.

Naruto smiled with embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry we completely lost track of where we were going. How come the library is still open?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

The librarian smiled. "The library is open from 9am till midnight every day. 10am till 2am on the weekends, for those students who leave work until the very last minute." The woman chuckled slightly at the thought.

"That's a good idea." Hinata said quietly.

The librarian looked at both of them sceptically. "So what courses are you two taking?"

"Medical science." They both said in unison, causing them both to blush slightly.

The woman smirked. "Interesting. My name is TenTen by the way. I really hope you make full use of this library. And of course respect it." The woman smiled. "Would you like the grand tour? Considering you're the first new students that have entered…" TenTen sighed.

"Really?" Naruto said, although if he hadn't lost track with Hinata he wouldn't have come here either.

"Yeah, students too busy getting their 'drink on'." Emphasising the words. "Hopefully it'll pick up tomorrow when they get work to do. So do you guys read much?" She chirped as she led them around the large archives of the building. Books upon books were levelled out around in tall narrow shelves. The smell of old decrepit paper hung to the air, the impression of the library just gave out the typical archaic feel.

"I haven't read a good book in a while." Naruto mumbled, distracted by the vast amounts of novels that surrounded them.

After a short tour of the place, Naruto and Hinata both murmured in approval of the marvellous place. The quietness was very peaceful and serene, which Hinata thought was amazing. "You guys said you were doing Medical Science?" TenTen asked. The pair nodded. "Well we've got a really good section of the library this way which has just the books you'll need. Maybe you can get started early…" The woman smirked.

"That's not a bad idea." Naruto said cheerfully, not fully grasping the sarcasm in the woman's voice.

TenTen opened doors which lead into a medium sized room which seemed to be wholly dedicated to that subject. The room was neatly arranged with 3 tables spread evenly out with some very comfortable looking chairs to accompany. Hinata gasped in awe of the room. Naruto glanced at the girl and smiled. "This is amazing! I can't wait to get studying in here." Naruto grinned overexcitedly, causing TenTen to give him a strange look.

"Well I hope you admire the library and will visit here often for your studies. Now it's getting close to closing and I have some work to do before I close up." TenTen sighed sadly.

"Okay. Come on Hinata let's head back, I can't believe how late it is!" Naruto said with a faint laugh.

"I know. Thank you TenTen I hope your work isn't too hard. Bye!" Hinata dismissed kind and politely. The librarian simply nodded as she walked past them to her desk to finish her work.

Stepping outside, Hinata let out a cold exhale, she was kicking herself for not taking a coat, it may have been warm that day but it was now midnight. She shuddered as Naruto walked up to her. "Cold?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…no, not really…" Hinata said shyly as they walked back. Naruto grinned.

"Sure you don't want this warm jacket?" Naruto teased as he took his tanned coat off.

Hinata glanced at him quickly before shooting her eyes back down. "It's…It's…okay" She stuttered with the cold. She flinched as she felt Naruto place the jacket around her, he was also standing quite close, giving off some of his own heat to warm the girl.

"Hinata you're freezing! Here take this." Naruto said worriedly as he wrapped the girl up in the warmth.

"Thank…Thank you." She said, blushing with crimson cheeks.

Hinata's heart raced the whole walk back as Naruto was holding her, keeping her warm with his heat and the coat. "How are you now?" He asked as they approached the hall entrance.

"Better…thanks." Hinata smiled.

"No problem." Naruto smiled back, it was apparent that he was freezing as his arms went white and his cheeks were tinged pink from the cold breeze.

* * *

They both let out a sigh of relief as they entered the warm building in which the heat hugged them like a soft blanket. Hinata gave the jacket back to the blond, who just held it in his arm for now. Opening the door to their flat, they were met by very loud irritating dance music, which pounded throughout the corridor from the deep bass. Naruto grimaced, clearly not approving of the music, Hinata having no such love for it either. Once the door closed behind them Kiba popped out of the kitchen and stared directly at them, holding a beer can, he grinned widely. "HEY GUYS! JOIN THE PARTY!" Kiba shouted at an unbearable volume. It was very obvious he was drunk.

"Uh…no thanks Kiba. It's late." Naruto dismissed with a smirk.

"AWW COME ON YOU PUSSY! There are a few girls who are dying to meet you in here!" Kiba winked.

"Really now?" Naruto said with interest. Hinata blinked sharply before blushing.

Naruto walked towards Kiba who had a very devious smirk on his face. Hinata just examined the boys before deciding to join.

Upon entering the kitchen Hinata gasped to see several girls and a few boys in there. Ino and Sakura were sitting at the table and their faces went from content to sheer joy in a flash. "HINATA! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" They both yelled in unison, both very drunk.

Hinata mumbled. "Out…" She approached them to avoid earshot of Naruto. "_With Naruto._" Hinata whispered. The two girls stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"LIKE A DATE?" Ino giggled.

"Ssh! Ino! No, we just went for a walk…it was nice." Hinata smiled.

"You like him don't you." Sakura teased.

"No! I mean…he's kind and nice…" The girl drifted off as she looked at the blond. Who was having a conversation with Kiba who had handed him a can of cider at this point.

Ino and Sakura just gave each other a smirk. "Well what about Juugo? He's here." Sakura suggested.

Hinata suddenly snapped out of her daze and panicked. "Juugo? Where?" She gasped frantically.

"Over there…what's wrong Hinata?" Ino asked with concern.

Hinata looked directly at Juugo who was talking to his friend Suigetsu. "Shit. I got to go." Hinata said quickly before sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Hinata? Wait!" Ino and Sakura chased after her. Naruto noticed this but was hastily brought back to the conversation when Kiba started to introduce some girls to the blond.

"Hey Naruto remember Naruko? Naruko this is my mate Naruto. Strange how similar your names are right?" Kiba said, almost with pride.

"Hey…" Naruto shook the girl's hand. She had really bright blonde hair, which was a slightly lighter colour than his own hair. He couldn't get over how much the girl looked like him, right down to the cheekbone and eye colour.

"HI! I have to say Naruto you're so hot!" The girl outright said. She couldn't be more blunt unless she smooched him right there.

"Um…thanks?" Naruto glanced down at the girl's dress which was very revealing; a nice cleavage was presented in front of him from the loose orange dress she wore.

"Eyes up here big boy." The girl giggled.

Naruto went bright red. "Sorry. I uhh…"

"Want a feel?"

Naruto coughed slightly. "Excuse me?" He gasped when the girl grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. Kiba whooped and hollered before joining in on the gesture. Naruto couldn't believe how ridiculous this scene was. Two boys grasped firmly on one girl's breasts which from the touch, Naruto declared as implants and yet they still felt arousing to feel.

Naruto finally pulled away. "Um thanks Naruko. I'm going to go to bed now…" Naruto said before turning towards the door.

"Whoa whoa wait. You can't leave now! The party has just begun!" Kiba grinned a little too happily.

"Kiba, lectures are tomorrow. Early…I need my sleep man." Naruto yawned.

"One more drink?" Kiba pouted.

Naruto stared at him with a scowl. "Fine! One drink!" Naruto agreed as he was handed another can of cider.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the corridor, Hinata was rushing back to her room but was halted by Ino and Sakura who had chased after her. "Hinata what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just…tired." Hinata said opening her door. The girls followed inside, not giving up.

"Hinata we're here for you. Talk to us! What's going on?" Sakura said with a firm but caring tone.

With a loud sigh she answered. "Juugo…did something terrible."

The pair looked at each other oddly. "Terrible? What happened?"

"He…he…did something…to me." Hinata found it hard to say the right words. She was still shaken up about it.

The girls gasped. "He didn't! No! Oh Hinata are you okay?" Ino asked as she went to hug the girl for comfort. Hinata didn't hug back but she didn't resist either.

"Not really. Why is he here?" Hinata said.

"He actually wanted to speak with you." Sakura said awkwardly.

"What? Really?" Hinata asked with a blank stare.

"It's okay we'll tell him to fuck off." Sakura stated angrily before storming off.

"Wait Sakura! I don't think…it was his fault." Hinata said nervously.

"What? How can it not be his fault! He raped you! I think that clearly states he's guilty of being an unforgiveable bastard!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That wasn't him…In the club he was kind and gentle. Something…changed."

"Yeah he wanted to butter you up first before fucking you!" Ino said harshly.

"No! It's not…I really don't know. He didn't rape me. He…stopped." Hinata said anxiously.

"He stopped? Why?" Ino asked.

Hinata exhaled. "Naruto…saved me from him."

Both girls were shocked. "Naruto? Really! Wow…Not to change the subject but, Naruto is incredible." Sakura stated with a grin.

"Shut up Sakura! Get your head out of the fantasy world, Naruto likes Hinata."

"What? Ino! No he doesn't!" Hinata said while going bright red at the thought, almost forgetting the incident altogether.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Juugo?" Ino asked.

"I think I should talk to him." Hinata suggested.

"Really? Okay then let's go now while he's here! We'll be right behind you!" Sakura said with Dutch courage as she slurred her words.

"Wait what? I didn't mean now!" Hinata mumbled as she was dragged out of her room and towards the kitchen. "Guys stop dragging me I can walk!" The girl giggled slightly. Her mood swiftly changed when she entered the room.

Naruto was making out with a girl with bright blonde hair which drooped down her elegant and slender body. Hinata's mind went numb, trying to comprehend the sight. Juugo had noticed Hinata entered the room and he tried to walk over. However Hinata was too upset to stand there any longer, she turned and ran back to her room. She felt her eyes swell up, her heart clench, her head pounded violently whilst she slammed the door behind herself before slumping to the floor. She finally burst into tears, why was she so upset? She had been saying she didn't like him yet she didn't want anyone else to like him. "Damn it! Damn it!" She sobbed into her knees.

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" It was Ino and Sakura again.

"Go away. I need to be alone now." Hinata mumbled.

There was a pause. "Give us a text or ring tomorrow Hinata! Please cheer up!" They left. _That was too easy…_Hinata thought but was too caught up in the other issues, Juugo and Naruto. She wanted to understand what Juugo did and why he did it but she also wanted to understand Naruto. Was the girl he kissed a fling? If so would they end up having sex? All these thoughts crackled around her brain like wildfire. _What am I to him? I feel like such an idiot. Why do I like him so much? This is too much._ Hinata slipped into bed with these thoughts and continued to cry quietly throughout the night.

* * *

"Hey Hinata? Come here." Naruto said kindly, wrapping his gentle arms around Hinata.

"Naruto." She muttered happily.

"I'm here for you Hinata, you don't have to be afraid." The blond said, his calm tone soothing the girl.

"Naruto." She said again.

"I. Love. You." Naruto said individually.

"Naruto…" She repeated before she was kissed passionately by the boy.

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto!" Hinata mumbled before sitting up with a shot. She was in her room, it was bright from the morning light. "Crap! What time is it?" She panicked, hoping she hadn't overslept and missed her first lecture. She sighed with relief. It was only 7am and her first lecture was at 9am. She coughed, her voice was strained and her eyes felt heavy and puffed up. She remembered that she had been crying. "Damn it…" With a sigh she got up. "Might as well get ready." She suggested to herself as she went to take a shower so she could prepare herself for the day ahead.

**Chapter 2! Well…please forgive me. It's been AGES! I know and for that I am deeply sorry. Worse yet this chapter is quite short in comparison to the first…Again I am sorry. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for being a terrible person :( ANYWAY! I hope you liked this chapter! And hopefully I won't take forever on the next chapter! I've just been very busy lately, I've got some free time now so I should be pumping out chapters but please, don't hold your breath :P Also I will put 2 chapters up each time; One from Calm Steps Part 2 and One from Changing Hearts, it'll take longer but it'll mean you'll have more to read! Anyway thanks again for putting up with my laziness! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing Hearts**

**I don't own Naruto in any way. All rights go to the makers of Naruto. Thank you!**

**A story which follows the trials and tribulations of a shy girl's journey through university, hopefully you'll enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 3.**

Hinata stood there in the shower, enjoying the warm downpour of water, she had always loved taken a hot shower with the fast paced rain of exhilaratingly warm water soothing and relaxing her.

All of a sudden she winced in pain. Clutching her sides, she looked down at her body. Slight discolours of skin had become apparent. Were these always there? What were they? Was it the…Her mind snapped slightly. She collapsed onto the shower floor, the water still pouring. Hinata's eyes went blank and she lay there for a while.

After several minutes she gasped loudly and was now breathing heavily. What the hell had come over her, she thought. Eventually she turned the shower off and wrapped a warm towel around herself. She sat on her bed and started going into deep thought. Her phone buzzed with a text but she didn't take any notice. Sitting in that position for long time she began to cry. Realisation had finally sunk in, she was raped. The previous day she had played it off as blissful ignorance and didn't actually realize the seriousness of the situation. Not until now. Hinata was way too innocent to accept what had happened, acting like it never happened, she was actually happy to talk with Juugo last night as well. What the hell was she going to do? Neji would kill her for being so careless. Did everyone else know? She thought back, Naruto saved her. He knows. But Naruto was so kind and nice about it. Hinata checked her phone out of instinct. The text was from Neji 'Good luck with your first day of University. Don't miss your first lecture.' Hinata sighed as she went back to menu to check the time. "Ah it's only 8:55…" She smiled to herself. The realisation only took a second to sink in. "AH! NO! No no no no no!" She repeated shuffling around like a frightened rabbit. She quickly scrambled together a pair of clothes and left the room. In her haste she forgot her bag. With a gasp she ran back into her room and grabbed it before leaving as quickly as she entered.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the University campus. Most of the students were casually walking around, enjoying the weather, although most were still tucked away in bed, stupidly drinking the night before and as a result had engulfing hangovers.

Hinata however was sober as a cat and somewhat had the same agility as she weaved her way through crowds of students to get to her lecture. The minutes were ticking and she still had quite some distance to cover. Unfortunately the campus was very spread out and the accommodations were about a 10 minute walk from the actual lecture halls and classrooms. Hinata breathed heavily as she picked up her speed, she really didn't want to be late.

After about 2 minutes she was outside the building and decided to slow down but still kept her pace to a jog. The time had just reached 9am, even if she was late, that was still pretty impressive and she took quiet pride in that fact. Hinata was now at the door to the classroom, quickly finding it as she analysed the school layout and the classrooms beforehand. However, to her surprise, only a few students were actually in the room, chatting away. Sakura and Ino weren't there either, must've gone out the night before, they both seemed to be the outgoing type of girl. She opened the door with a gulp and closed it behind her. Most of the students glanced at her before returning to their conversations. Hinata looked around and noticed Naruto sitting by himself and staring directly at her. She blushed brightly and averted her eyes as she made her way over. Naruto smiled happily and said hello.

"H…Hello…Naruto." Hinata stuttered in reply as she sat down next to him, still blushing.

Naruto checked his watch and smirked. "Tut tut, a minute late Hinata."

Hinata gasped slightly and stared at him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm only joking Hinata! Relax." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Oh…okay…Sorry." Hinata exhaled, still panting from all that running.

"Are you alright? Did you run here?" Naruto asked, surprising Hinata slightly.

"Oh umm, yeah, I did. I uh…overslept." Hinata smiled faintly, not wanting to explain what happened.

Naruto looked at her with concern before smiling kindly. "Well as long as you beat the teacher it's okay."

Hinata looked up and noticed that teacher wasn't present yet. With a sigh she let her head rest on the table. She closed her eyes and started to relax. Naruto just looked at her with a grin. "Come on sleepyhead, first day of University!"

"Ssh…just a minute." Hinata mumbled, which only caused Naruto to laugh even more.

The lecturer finally made an appearance. A tall woman with short dark hair, dark brown eyes, similar looking to the student advisor Anko and wore a scientist coat. "Good morning class oh… Well I know who the smart ones are now." She laughed, speaking in an enthusiastic tone. The class laughed slightly at the joke and was met with more laughter when a few stragglers of students walked in. "Glad you could join us. So how was everyone's weekend? Drinking heavily no doubt. Yes I remember being a student. But if you want to succeed in my class you'll have to follow my rules; 1. No drinking on a Sunday, 2. Do you work or don't bother coming in and lastly 3. Enjoy yourselves!" She laughed loudly, causing a lot of students to awkwardly look away. "Oh yes by the way." The woman seemed to create a board pen out of nowhere and wrote her name on the board in very neat handwriting. "My name is Dr Shizune." She beamed. The class mumbled and murmurs making remarks about her having no surname. "The other lectures you have will be taught by Jiraiya Sanin. Right then! Let's get started."

* * *

The lecture was mostly for introductions of the course and the students attending. A few ice breakers were made to get everyone moving and social. Hinata was very shy in all this but Naruto was constantly by her side which she thought seemed odd, but nonetheless it was nice of Naruto and kept Hinata confident in making friends with the rest of the class.

Shizune glanced at her watch and sighed. "Okay class that concludes today's lecture, hopefully it gives you a better understanding of what we'll be covering. And hopefully the students who weren't here today don't make a habit of this." Shizune dismissed the class with a cheeky smirk.

Naruto and Hinata left the classroom together; all the while Hinata was glancing between Naruto and the ground in a shy fashion. Naruto noticed but didn't make any comments; instead he just grinned to himself. "So Hinata what are you doing between now and the next lecture?" Naruto asked as they walked.

Hinata focused on Naruto now. "Uh, nothing…why?" She replied anxiously.

"Oh um, just wondering. Want to…hang out?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

"Cool. What do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Umm…I wouldn't mind the library." Hinata mumbled

"Oh yeah! Good idea Hinata!" Naruto said with enthusiasm which made Hinata laugh slightly. The simple energy Naruto possessed made her smile brightly which quickly turned into a gasp as Naruto challenged her to a race and sped off.

"Hey! Naruto! Slow down!" Hinata called out as she tried to keep up.

"Come on! You ran to the lecturer earlier! Good exercise! Let's see how fast you are!" Naruto shouted, causing a lot of nearby students to laugh at the antics.

Hinata blushed brightly but kept running, lest she increase her embarrassment by just standing there.

After a while Hinata caught up with the energetic blond. "Hey, you're pretty fast!" Naruto said with short breaths.

"Yup! Prepare to lose!" Hinata suddenly blurted out with some newfound confidence as she zipped straight past Naruto. Naruto eyes widened at the pace of the girl.

"Wow…" He whispered to himself.

Hinata almost ran straight past the library, enjoying herself way too much. She felt like a little girl again with all this childish racing and frantic energy. Standing outside the building she bent over to catch her breath. Naruto quickly arrived and patted her on the back. "Okay…You…Win." Naruto panted.

"Victory is…mine!" Hinata flung her hands up in celebration. Her eyes met Naruto's and her confidence hastily diminished.

Naruto stared at her blankly before bursting out into laughter. "You're a strange girl Hinata." He teased.

Hinata chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up." She replied with a smile. Naruto rubbed his arm comically acting like he was in severe pain, causing Hinata to laugh even more. "I'm the strange one?" Hinata cheekily teased back, surprising both herself and Naruto.

"I guess we're both strange!" Naruto smiled brightly before walking into the library. Hinata looked at the blond for a moment before heading inside.

The typical musty smell of books filled the air. The almost complete silence of the library was both calming and relaxing, the only sounds were the turning of pages and the slight murmurs of students whispering to each other.

Naruto and Hinata tried to be quiet but all that running had worn them out and they were disturbing the solace of silence by breathing heavily alongside faint laughs of the fun they just had. The librarian TenTen quickly noticed them. "Ssh you guys!" The woman tried to hush the students.

Naruto smiled at TenTen and made his way over, with Hinata following behind. "Sorry TenTen. What's up?" Naruto asked politely in a quieter tone.

"Just working, still not many students realise the library exists…" She sighed to herself.

"I'm sure it'll pick up. It is only the first day of lectures." Naruto reassured.

"I guess. Anyway, how are you guys? Had any lectures yet?" TenTen asked with a smile.

"Yeah just finished our first ever lecture. Was really cool, the lecturer pretty weird though." Naruto chuckled lightly. Hinata smiled at the remark.

"Fair enough. So any more lectures today?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah one more I think at 1. So we're just hanging out here until then." Naruto replied glancing at Hinata.

"Ah alright. Just try to be a bit quieter than you were just then." TenTen laughed lightly.

"Okay we will." Naruto pouted. With that the pair walked off to find a place to sit down. TenTen got back to filing some papers on her desk.

Hinata suddenly thought of the study area for Medical Science TenTen had shown them before. "N-Naruto? Shouldn't we go to the M-medical Science study area?" Hinata stuttered slightly as Naruto stared at her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Let's go!" Naruto raised his voice a little, causing a few nearby students to shush him. "Oops…Sorry!" Naruto whispered apologetically.

They made it to the double doors leading to the room and opened them. No one was in the room at all. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto just walked in without a care in the world. "We got the rooms to ourselves!" Naruto grinned. He turned to face Hinata who was frozen at the door with a blank stare. "Hinata?" Naruto said, his happy tone turning into concern.

Hinata stared at the ground, her mind was in all sorts of areas, she felt herself sweat, her head was light. _I'm going…to…faint, why?_ Naruto walked over to her slowly. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto stood in front of her.

Hinata looked up, tears filled her eyes. "I…I…g…g…" Her throat was dry she couldn't speak.

"What?" Naruto looked at her with great worry. "Don't cry Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto leaned forward to reach out.

Hinata pushed him back with force, nearly causing him to fall over. "No! Stop!" Naruto was speechless; he tried to reach out again but ended up getting knocked down by a full force shove by Hinata. "I got to go!" Hinata turned on her heel and ran out, leaving Naruto dazed sitting on the floor.

Hinata ran all the way back to her dorm without stopping, tears streaked down her eyes and a lot of students had glanced at her, completely startled at this girl. She slammed the door behind her and locked it before jumping onto her bed and engulfing her pillow into a full blown sob. Her mind was foggy and confused, everything went dark. She broke down.

Dark pits of despair flooded the girls mind. Everything was scary and demonic, she felt like screaming but nothing came out. All of the suppression was finally halted, the walls broke down and the realisation hit her like a speeding truck. She couldn't be ignorant to it anymore; she couldn't sit by and smile while knowing what had happened to her. She finally lost the will power and fell into a deep sleep. Horrific visions and nightmarish fantasies taunted her mind. Laughter was loud in her mind, spiteful words were muttered and shouted, fingers pointed directly at her. Giant spirals of spiked purple streaks floated around. Hinata was standing on a dark pool of water, somehow floating. She steadily walked forward, hearing screams and shouts with every step. Her mind was falling to pieces and the surrounding pool started to engulf her, she felt like she was drowning, couldn't breathe or speak. Submerged under this dark water, everything went dark, there was silence. She floated underwater for what seemed like a lifetime. A muffled shout echoed out, getting louder and clearer. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" The words were now audible. Someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes. There was a faint glowing light in front. Hinata tried to call out but her voice was still muted. Her name was called again even louder. The light became brighter as well and water seemed to drain away as it did.

* * *

Hinata shot up from her sleep and gasped loudly like she had just surfaced from being underwater. She looked around, noticing she was still in her dorm bedroom. No sound was being made, her name wasn't being called. "Hello?" She feebly whimpered out. No one answered. She looked outside the window and exhaled loudly before lying back down and curling up into a ball.

After an hour of lying there she was shocked by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly. She cautiously picked it up.

"Hinata. Hello." It was Neji.

Hinata quivered she didn't speak. "Hinata? Hello, are you there? Answer me!" Neji practically shouted in anger.

"Neji! Sorry! Hello!" Hinata replied with nervousness.

"Hinata, what's wrong, you sound...scared." Neji analysed her voice.

"What? N-nothing's w-wrong!" She stuttered back.

There was a brief pause. "Okay. Anyway, how was your first day of lectures? Assuming you went to them, you got my text this morning." Neji said in a commanding tone.

"Y-Yes cousin. I did. The lecture was…good." Hinata mumbled.

"You're mumbling again Hinata." Neji growled.

"S-Sorry! The lecture was interesting Neji! We met all the other students, they were nice!" Hinata hastily blurted out in reply.

"Right. Good I guess. Glad to see you're making friends. How are your roommates?" Neji questioned like an interrogator rather than a loving family member.

"They're nice, 2 boys, the other room is still empty though." Hinata said a lot more calmly.

"2 boys? Are they intelligent?" Neji asked coldly.

"One of them is. He's actually on the same course as me, his name is N-N-Naruto and the other one is Kiba." Hinata stuttered Naruto's name and inwardly cursed herself.

"Do you like this Naruto?" Neji asked bluntly, obviously noticing the difference in tone between Naruto and Kiba.

"What! No! Neji!" Hinata protested.

"Okay calm down, I was making a joke." Neji said in a tone which didn't sound like he was being funny.

"Oh…Sorry. Erm, I left my hairdryer at home by the way. I'll come home to pick it up on the weekend." Hinata mumbled sadly.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you on the weekend then. Enjoy the rest of the week Hinata. Goodbye." Neji dismissed.

"Bye Neji." Hinata sighed as she put the mobile down.

She checked the time to see it was 4pm. She missed her second lecture of the day. Suddenly her mind went back to Naruto. "Oh crap." Hinata muttered to herself, remembering how she treated him earlier. Her mind had been so boggled that she almost forgot about last night. Naruto kissed that other girl. But what did it matter to Hinata? She didn't like Naruto, she just confirmed it with Neji, why would she concern herself over this? Yet it was. She exhaled loudly again. Hinata decided on making food for herself as she didn't have lunch.

Hinata slowly opened her door and made her way down to the kitchen. Luckily no one was in there. Pizza was on the menu…again. Quick and easy no fuss needed and it gave her seclusion from social interaction once it was cooked. The door opened however as soon as she opened the freezer to get her food. She glanced at the door surprised it wasn't Naruto or Kiba. It was a boy, fair-skinned with deep onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, which was spiky in the back with bangs hovering over his eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt accompanied by a neat pair of jeans. "Afternoon." He said in a low and soft voice.

Hinata looked at him for a moment before continuing with what she was doing. "Hello."

"I'm your roommate if you're wondering. Sasuke Uchiha and what might be your name?" He asked somewhat politely.

Hinata placed her pizza in the oven and walked past him. "Hinata Hyuga. The other roommates are Naruto and Kiba." Hinata said coldly as she walked out, leaving Sasuke just standing there.

Hinata walked back to her room and shut the door. She felt bad for having that attitude but she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially a complete stranger.

Hinata decided to browse the internet to pass the time, playing some light music as well.

* * *

20 minutes passed quite swiftly for Hinata. She closed her laptop and shuffled toward her door and opened it. She yawned having her eyes closed meant that she didn't see Naruto standing there and bumped right into him. "Ow. N-Naruto?" Hinata looked up with a gasp.

"Hey Hinata, sorry-" He was cut short as Hinata rushed past.

"Sorry pizza cooking." Hinata replied hastily as she jogged to the kitchen. Naruto frowned before exhaling and following the girl. Hinata's cheeks went bright red as she got the oven gloves. The pizza was slightly under cooked but Hinata got it out anyway because she just wanted to be alone and not have to deal with a conversation with Naruto.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked from the doorway.

Hinata nearly dropped the pizza tray from the surprise. "I'm f-fine." She stuttered in reply.

Naruto gave a despairing look. "I'm…sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hinata slammed the tray down in anger. "Naruto, it wasn't your fault. So please just…forget it." Hinata raised her voice slightly but it was still shaky and nervous as usual.

"Is it about Juugo?" Naruto persisted.

Hinata went pale.

"Hinata I want to help, don't shut me out, I…I'm sorry it happened. But you can't just deny it." Naruto said softly.

Hinata sighed. Looking down at her pizza she slowly cut it with a pizza cutter before placing it on a plate. "Not…now…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"What?" Naruto walked into the kitchen now.

"Can we just leave it…" Hinata said anxiously, still not facing Naruto.

"Hinata, we can't just forget it ever happened. This is serious." Naruto insisted.

Hinata whimpered, she hated thinking about it, but maybe he was right. "I k-know…but I can't, I'm scared. What can I do about it?" Hinata replied shakily, turning slowly to face Naruto.

Naruto stared at the floor. "I don't know. But the worst thing you can do is shut down in front of your friends. As I just said, I want to help you get through this." Naruto looked up with a genuine smile.

Even though Hinata felt like hell, that simple smile Naruto possessed seemed to cheer her up. "Thanks N-Naruto." Hinata smiled faintly before picking up her dinner.

"No problem." Naruto replied.

"Oh N-Naruto, how was the other lecture?" Hinata suddenly remembered.

Naruto paused. "Oh it was umm…good…yeah, interesting."

Hinata frowned but dismissed it as she made her way back to her room to eat her dinner. Naruto stood in the kitchen scratching his head nervously before deciding on making dinner for himself as well.

* * *

After a quite unsatisfying meal, Hinata went into the kitchen to wash her dishes up. Sasuke and Naruto were in there chatting on the sofa whilst watching the television. They looked up briefly before focusing back on the T.V. however Naruto kept glancing at Hinata. "Hey Hinata have you seen Kiba at all?" Sasuke asked, which took Hinata off guard.

"I uhh no. Why?" Hinata replied as she washed her dishes up.

"Hmm, haven't seen him at all since I arrived." Sasuke pondered.

"Eh he's the outgoing type, he's probably still hung over from last night's drinking." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Ah I see. So not the intelligent type I'm guessing?" Sasuke smirked slyly.

"You got that right haha." Naruto laughed with Sasuke. Hinata giggled quietly to herself. "So I'm guessing you've already met Hinata then?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I met her first in the kitchen earlier." Sasuke focused his attention on the girl by the sink.

"Hmm." Hinata mumbled, still washing her dishes up.

"_Not very sociable is she._" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled faintly at the remark as he glanced at Hinata before looking at the T.V again. Hinata was about to leave but was stopped. "Hey guys any plans for tonight?" Sasuke asked. "Umm well me and Hinata don't have lectures until about 3 tomorrow so I guess we could do something? What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Well considering it's my first night here I was wondering if we could go to the pub or have a drink of some sort." Sasuke said precisely. Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself at this secure and posh accent the boy had.

"Sure I'd be up for that. Maybe Kiba would be too, I don't think he's the type of guy to turn down drinking, regardless of how he's feeling." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke grinned. "Hinata?" He asked the girl.

"I'm a little tired. I think I'll sit this one out if you don't mind guys." Hinata smiled faintly at them.

Sasuke was about to protest but Naruto interrupted. "Alright Hinata, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto looked at her with a kind disposition.

Hinata just nodded before waving goodbye and heading back to her room. Although she was pretty tired, it wasn't enough to skip out on drinking; she just needed time to herself for now. It was only just turning 5pm now, too early to go to bed. She exhaled with distraught. With no homework or any reading to do, she was bored. "Hmm I wonder what Ino and Sakura are up to?" Hinata wondered to herself as she picked up her phone to text them both the same thing. 'Hey guys what you both up to?'

The text was quickly responded to as Hinata didn't even get a chance to put her phone back down before it buzzed twice. 'Nothing, u?' The exact same text from both girls, they were quick at texting no doubt.

'Same, do you want to do something?' Hinata texted back. The response came back quickly as well. 'Sure come up to our dorm, u remember where right?' Ino texted back.

Hinata thought to herself, she never actually found out. 'No, what floor are you on?'

'3' was the simple reply. With that Hinata got up and left. She decided on having a glass of water first so she made her way down to the kitchen, she stopped just short of the door as she heard the two boys still talking. She also heard Kiba in the room as well. "Hey there Naruto, who's this?"

"This is Sasuke our new roommate." Naruto introduced, Sasuke stood up and offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba was it?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Aye mate, nice to meet you as well, so when did you arrive?" Kiba asked back.

"Only a few hours ago. Didn't have any lectures today so I decided to move in today." Sasuke said as he sat back down on the sofa.

Kiba took a nearby chair by the kitchen tables. "Why not on the weekend?" Kiba inquired.

"I was busy." Was the quick and plain reply by Sasuke.

"Fair enough…So, what's the plan for tonight, we uh celebrating our new arrival?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto laughed. "I see that hangover didn't affect you at all."

"Hangover? I'm not a girl." Kiba snorted.

"Right…because only girls get hangovers, very macho of you Kiba." Sasuke taunted.

"Ey! Shut up mate." Kiba snarled.

"Guys calm down! We thought about going to a pub tonight. Any ideas Kiba?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the peace.

"I haven't been around the campus yet really. There should be one somewhere, if not we can always go to the union, tis really awesome in there." Kiba suggested.

"I guess so. Pre drinks here first?" Naruto asked.

"I've run out of beer dude, we drank it all last night." Kiba looked down sadly.

"No, you drank it all last night, I only had a couple." Naruto grinned.

"Hey at least I wasn't making out with Naruko!" Kiba shouted with a victorious grin as Naruto simply glared daggers at him.

"Shut up you moron, you forced her on me. What was I meant to do? I mean she was pretty hot…" Naruto admitted with a blush.

All this time Hinata was just going brighter and brighter, she felt like she was going to explode, yet she kept listening, curious as to what actually happened between them last night.

"Hey what else did you do? I mean I can barely remember last night cos you know I'm a champion with my drinks. You didn't drink too much I guess so you should have a better memory." Kiba teased.

"Shut up. Nothing else happened, she just kissed me and that was it. She wasn't anything special Kiba." Naruto said with slight anger.

"So what do you consider special then?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted.

"What? Uhh I dunno, someone kind and nice. Someone who isn't so forward like Naruko." Naruto said.

"So someone like Hinata then?" Kiba grinned.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto shook his head nervously.

"I fucking knew it! You're in love with Hinata aren't you?" Kiba shouted.

"Dude shut up she'll hear you!" Naruto looked around to check the door.

"She won't hear from all the way in her room you pussy. Besides why are you so upset, you two are pretty cute together." Kiba smirked.

"Kiba I'm not in love with Hinata." Naruto insisted but Kiba wasn't having any of it.

Sasuke was simply observing the pair with slight laughs in between. "By the way you're acting Naruto, it seems like you respect Hinata in the least. That I admire." Sasuke said coolly.

"I uh…thanks?" Naruto blushed with pure embarrassment. Meanwhile Hinata was on the verge of passing out, she practically heard a love confession from her friend. How did she feel? Did she love him too? This was all too much. She decided against the drink now, it'd be too awkward walking in now, so she just quietly made her way out and headed up to the girl's room.

* * *

Hinata knocked the door and waited for an answer. A few giggles followed by slight shuffling could be heard. Hinata knocked again and the door opened. Ino answered the door, she was only wearing pyjamas and they seemed quite scruffy at the moment. "Hinata! Come in!" Ino grinned brightly. Hinata nodded before entering the room. Ino closed the door and locked it. Hinata looked around the room and noticed the abundance of the colour purple in the room. Paintings with beautiful violet flowers plastered the walls. Sakura was lying on the bed somewhat out of breath for some reason. Her clothes as well were scruffy although she was just wearing a red tank top and jeans. "Hey Hinata! You okay?" Sakura asked happily.

Hinata nodded, still entranced by the colourful and magnificent room. "Ino, is this your room? It's really nice." Hinata complimented her blonde friend.

"Yup! You like it?" Ino grinned.

"Yeah it's awesome!" Hinata smiled with excitement.

"Haha thanks Hinata." Ino said as she sat down next to Sakura on the bed.

"So what's up Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well the boys wanted to drink but I didn't so I'm here…" Hinata feebly replied.

The other two girls laughed. "Glad to know we come first." Ino said with a smirk.

Hinata shyly looked down. "Sit down Hinata, relax!" Sakura commanded, causing the shy girl to flinch at the remark.

"O-Okay." Hinata mumbled as she sat down on the desk chair.

"So Hinata, are you alright? You know, because of yesterday?" Ino said with a concerning tone.

"Oh…yeah it's fine." Hinata murmured.

"You sure? Did you see Naruto today?" Ino continued.

"Yeah in our lecture. Where were you guys?" Hinata asked

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other before looking down with embarrassment. "I was uh…hung over." Ino replied anxiously.

"Yeah. Me too…" Sakura was constantly looking between Ino and Hinata.

Hinata giggled lightly. "I guess it is good I left early huh? I didn't want to miss my first lecture."

They all laughed together although Ino and Sakura seemed to be uneasy about something, however, Hinata didn't ask what was wrong. "So what did I miss last night then?" Hinata asked abruptly.

Ino and Sakura froze but Ino was quick to relax. "Oh not much. Naruto kissed that girl but that was it. They didn't do anything else, Naruto pretty much left after that. Um oh Juugo was asking for you but we said you didn't want to see anyone."

Hinata just listened. "Okay. What else did Juugo say?" Hinata wondered.

"What? Why? He's a creep! You should stay away from him Hinata he's dangerous!" Sakura warned.

"I…I don't think he is." Hinata mumbled.

"Well whatever is wrong with him; it doesn't excuse what he did to you. You should really think about calling the police on him!" Ino suggested.

"What! No I can't do that." Hinata said with shock.

"Why not?" Ino and Sakura both replied.

"Well he uh…I don't know. Just don't call the police. I don't want to cause a fuss.

"Cause a fuss?" They shouted. "Hinata he almost raped you! This is a big deal." Sakura stated.

"Guys I really don't want to talk about this now. I just want to relax." Hinata replied shakily.

"You're going to have to face the facts sooner or later." Sakura lectured. Hinata sighed loudly in return as Sakura was sounding a lot like Naruto earlier. They were both right, she did need to face it at some point. But right now, she just wanted to rest easy and not worry.

**Hey guys, if you're still following? I hope you are. I'm really sorry, like super seriously sorry. University has been hectic and I just haven't found any time to get this done. I can't believe it's almost been a year since I updated this, tis crazy! Anyway, this University year is pretty close to ending so hopefully after a few weeks I'll be updating and writing as much as possible! Happy times right? Anyway sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also a big thank you to the anon reviewer manUgirl, your review was very helpful and I very much appreciate it! I would have thanked you personally but you reviewed anonymously so I guess you get a public thank you instead…cheeky ;) Love you guys and thank you for your patience and continued support and here's hoping you enjoy all of the stuff I write! :D **


End file.
